Many humans suffer from poor mobility. For example, some people may be unable to walk, such as paraplegics. Others may be in a weakened state and thus have minimal ability to walk. Still others may be healthy but may become fatigued after walking a certain distance.
Exoskeletons have been developed in order to provide power to human leg joints to mobilize a user's legs. However, exoskeletons are heavy, bulky, complicated, and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for mobilizing a user's legs.